


Head cannons

by Oikawas_Bestie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawas_Bestie/pseuds/Oikawas_Bestie
Summary: Just some head cannons
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm idk what to do for my main series so here’s some head cannons

So this isn’t an actual chapter but I’m just gonna slowly be adding head cannons and stuff when I don’t have motivation or ideas for my main series. Enjoy :)


	2. Miya Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onigiri Miya head cannon

Atsumu is always trying to get a discount whenever he goes to Onigiri Miya. He gets really bad after practice, Osamu usually has to force Atsumu out but sometimes Atsumu will leave if Osamu promises that he’ll bring Atsumu some once he gets off work. 

Usually this is how the conversation goes:  
Atsumu: Can you please just let me have it a little cheaper I just finished practice  
Osamu: I can’t give you one because you’re a pro athlete, that’s bad business but you wouldn’t know anything about that  
Atsumu: can you give me a discount because I’m your brother  
Osamu: no now please leave  
Atsumu: not until I get my food  
Osamu: I’ll bring you some later now leave


	3. Why Suga is a slytherin

Suga is a slytherin I know he seams like a hufflepuff but let’s just take a minute to go over some traits that are looked for in a Slytherin. Slytherins are goal-driven and ambitious and that applies to a lot of haikyuu characters but Suga has said that if Kageyama allowed them to get a better chance of going to nationals then so what he’s in the bench. He’s willing to sit on the side of that means him and the other 3rd years make it to nationals. We also can’t leave out the fact that he is the vice-captain and only reason he didn’t go in when Diachi was injured is because at the time they hadn’t done anything with 2 setters on court.

Slytherins are also resourceful. We have seen several times that Suga is the one that calms the team down when they get in their heads during games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do more idk but I would like to hear some of y’all’s head cannons


End file.
